Please Smile For Me
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Pink. Atau bisa disebut pula merah muda. Itulah kesan pertamaku kepadanya. Tapi tak kusangka, dari warna itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. / Request-an makhluk baka / RnR?


_Pink_. Atau bisa disebut pula merah muda. Itulah kesan pertamaku kepadanya. Tapi tak kusangka, dari warna itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

.

.

Please Smile For Me

By: Sekar Yamada

Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author

Judul saya ambil dari sebuah soundtrack yang saya edit sedikit

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~ :)

Full of Sasuke POV

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Yah bisa dibilang, dengan kepintaranku, aku mudah memasuki SMA ini tanpa harus bersusah payah berseteru dengan uang. Bukannya aku bermaksud sombong, tapi banyak yang sudah mengakuinya. Bahkan sahabatku—atau yang biasa kupanggil Dobe—itu hampir setiap hari datang kerumahku agar aku menjadi guru privatnya. Hhh, merepotkan sekali dia itu.

"Teme, kita di kelas 1-2!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Hn," ucapku sedikit terganggu.

Kemudian saat aku berjalan kearah rak sepatu saat aku hendak mengganti sepatuku, tiba-tiba—

Bruk!

"_Itte_—" ucapku mengusap-usap bagian belakangku.

"_Pu hao yi se_.. _wo pu chun sin_!" ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu dia langsung melesat pergi. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mencoba berdiri dan sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Teme, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Ayo kita segera kekelas, Teme! Sebentar lagi upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai!" ucapnya yang mulai berlari kekelas. Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun segera mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Lambat laun, entah mengapa aku pun mulai terkenal—lagi—seperti halnya dulu saat aku masih SMP. Bahkan aku pun sudah memiliki _fansclub_ dalam hitungan minggu. Yaaah, aku rasa itu bukan hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

Tapi karena aku—ehem—terlalu terkenal, sampai-sampai semua teman sekelasku memintaku untuk menjadi anggota OSIS. Sistem penerimaan menjadi anggota OSIS di sekolahku adalah sistem yang mewajibkan 2 orang dari masing-masing kelas 1 dan 2 yang sudah dipilih oleh masing-masing kelas; meskipun yang dipilih bukan laki-laki dan perempuan, namun pasangan laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan pasangan perempuan dengan perempuan, boleh mencamtumkan namanya untuk menjadi anggota OSIS.

Naruto pun yang tadinya juga ikut heboh mendesakku untuk menjadi anggota OSIS, akhirnya salah satu temanku berkata, "Hey Naruto! Dari pada kau kesepian, bagaimana kalau kau juga jadi anggota OSIS?"

"Wah, be—HAH? MENJADI ANGGOTA OSIS? _ABSOLUTELY NO_!" ucap Naruto yang 100% menolak.

"Hey, kalau kau jadi anggota OSIS, nanti kau akan dipuja lho!"

Kemudian Naruto mulai berfikir. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tanpa ragu dia berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi anggota OSIS!"

...rasanya aku ingin lenyap melihat itu yang entah kepolosan atau kebodohan Naruto.

"_Ne_ Sasuke,jadinya kau akan ikut OSIS kan?"

"Baiklah,"

"_Yatta_! Kalau begitu kalian langsung saja ke ruang OSIS setelah pulang sekolah ya," ucap ketua kelas.

"_Hai_," ucapku dan Naruto bersamaan.

Namun ternyata, disaat aku mendatangi ruangan OSIS, aku melihatnya _lagi_. Melihat orang yang bisa dikatakan tidak sengaja menabrakku saat aku akan mengganti sepatuku di hari pertama sekolah. Rambut _pink_-nya membuatku jelas bahwa dia lah orang yang tidak sengaja menabrakku.

"_Konnichiwa_!" ucap Naruto ramah.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto!" ucapnya—wanita berambut pink itu—dengan raut sebal.

...eh? Naruto—

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, Sakura!" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran tidak-bersalahnya.

—kenal dengan wanita berambut _pink_ ini?

"Oh, aku hampir lupa! Sakura, kenalkan. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang terkadang kubicarakan denganmu. Dan Teme, dia Sakura Haruno, dia sahabat baik pacarku, jadi aku tahu dia,"

Oh, pantas.

"Halo! Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku kelas 1-1. Salam kenal ya, Uchiha-_kun_!" ucapnya dengan tersenyum yang bisa dibilang... manis. Ia pun segera menjulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Aku pun meraih tangannya dan berkata, "Sasuke Uchiha, 1-2."

"_Ano_... Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini tapi kapan, ya...?" katanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Benar juga..." ucap Naruto mulai berfikir.

"Oh ya, aku ingat,disaat hari pertama kita masuk sekolah, kau tidak sengaja menabraknya, Sakura," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Oh, kau benar, Naruto! _Ano_, saat itu maaf ya, Uchiha-_kun_!"

"Tak perlu dipikirkan," ucapku santai.

"Sakura-_san_!" panggil Hinata—pacar naruto—kearah gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Oh, sudah giliranku ya? Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa mengobrol sehabis ini. _Bye_!" ucap Sakura yang langsung melesat kearah ketua OSIS.

"Halo Naruto-_kun_, Uchiha-_san_ juga," sapa Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Oh hai, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Naruto ceria luar biasa.

"Kalian sudah ditunggu ketua untuk sedikit _interview_,"

"Oh begitukah? Ayo kita kesana, Teme! Hinata-_chan_, nanti temani aku makan ya!"

"_H_-_hai_, Naruto-_kun_!" ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju ketua OSIS.

"Tadi itu Sakura Haruno. Aku mengenalnya disaat aku menghampiri Hinata-chan ke kelasnya, namun saat itu Hinata-chan sedang mengajarinya. Menurut kabar dan juga pertanyaan yang kutanyakan kepadanya, sewaktu dia kecil sampai dia kelas 5, dia tinggal dikota ini. Namun saat kenaikan kelas 6, ayahnya dipindah tugaskan untuk bekerja di China. Tapi katanya ia ingin SMA di Jepang, jadi ia kembali kesini bersama ibu dan adiknya. Makanya pada saat ia tidak sengaja menabrakmu, ia meminta maaf dengan Bahasa Cina," ucap Naruto.

Oh, begitu...

"Aku mengatakan hal ini agar kau tidak terlalu penasaran tentangnya, Teme," ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang penasaran?" ucapku menunjukkan raut yang tak terlalu senang.

"Wajahmu yang mengatakan semua itu lho,"

Eh?

"Terserah,"

.

.

.

Waktupun terus berjalan. Banyak kejadian yang tidak kusangka disaat aku OSIS. Meskipun aku tidak sekelas dengannya, ia sangat baik kepadaku. Tapi dibaik kebaikannya itu, entah mengapa membuatku untuk ingin selalu bersamanya. Hingga tak terasa kini aku sudah naik kekelas 2.

"Wah Teme, kita sekelas lagi ya tahun ini?" tanya Naruto kepadaku.

"Hn,"

Kemudian aku mendapati nama Sakura Haruno di kelasku. Eh?

"Wah, kita sekelas dengan Sakura lho, Teme! Aku pun sekelas juga dengan Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto yang terlihat senang.

"Sepertinya aku jadi harus banyak bersabar nih," ucap seseorang yang sepertinya sudah tepat ada dibelakangku. Dan ketika aku dan Naruto menghadap ke belakang, aku—sedikit—terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura sudah ada dibelakangku. Begitupun juga Hinata dan seseorang yang berambut pirang namun tak terlalu pirang seperti Naruto yang kukenal dengan nama Ino Yamanaka.

"Sa-Sakura, ke-kenapa ucapanmu kejam sekali?" ucap Naruto yang menurutku berlebihan.

"Aku hanya bicara sesuai kenyataan lho," ucap Sakura dengan mata sinisnya.

"Ke-kejamnya kau—"

"Kyaaa~ Ini kah 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu? Ternyata kau memang tampan!" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Hn," ucapku singkat.

"Kyaaa~ Sakura, Hinata, dia berbicara kepadaku lho~! Kyaaa~!" ucap Ino yang mulai heboh.

"Ah, ini Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku. Aku rasa kalian sudah kenal dengannya," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau cuma Ino sih, aku kenal kok, Sakura! Dia kan terkenal sebagai anak yang ce—"

BUK!

"Ah maaf Sasuke-_sama_, tadi ada serangga yang mengganggu, jadi aku membereskannya dahulu," ucap Ino dengan senyum tidak-bersalahnya. Aku dan Sakura pun hanya bisa diam, sedangkan Hinata mulai membantu Naruto yang terjatuh.

"Jadi... Tahun ini aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-_sama_? Ah, rasanya surga sudah ada di depan mata..." ucap Ino lagi.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ini, Uchiha-_kun_!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Dari senyumannya itu, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Apakah itu...?

"Teme, ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Naruto.

"Ayo kita segera ke kelas, Uchiha-kun!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Disaat aku baru memulai memasuki kelas, Naruto langsung menyeret Hinata untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Sini Teme, Sakura! Kalian duduk dibelakangku saja!" ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk bangku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-_kun_? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak masalah,"

"Kalau begitu aku dibelakangmu saja ya, Sasuke-_sama_!" ucap Ino berisik.

"Ino, bisa tidak kecilkan sedikit suaramu yang sangat mengganggu itu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata sinisnya. Mungkin kalau digambarkan disuatu _manga_, _background_ saat Sakura mengatakan hal ini, _background_nya berwarna hitam dengan petir-petir yang menyambar.

"_Urusai_," jawab Ino dengan senyum iblisnya.

Selang satu minggu, aku kembali ditunjuk sebagai anggota OSIS. Sakura pun juga kembali ditunjuk sebagai anggota OSIS.

"Wah, bagaimana menurutmu, Uchiha-_kun_?" tanya Sakura saat ketua kelas menuliskan nama kami berdua dipapan tulis.

"Tidak masalah,"

"Ketua! Katanya Uchiha-_kun_ tidak keberatan!" ucap Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut kepada ketua kelas yang masih berdiri di depan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haruno-_san_?" tanya ketua kelas.

"Aku juga tidak masalah," jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, menurut pemberitahuan, seminggu lagi kalian harus ke ruang OSIS," ucap ketua kelas.

"_Okay_!" ucap Sakura setuju.

"Hei hei, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan? Tadi malam aku dapat tiket diskon dari ayahku," ucap Naruto.

"Ah maaf, aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah," ucap Sakura.

"Oh, begitukah? Bagaimana kalau besok?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau besok aku bebas," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Teme? Kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau juga tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Naruto.

"_H_-_hai_, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

Kemudian, waktu pulang pun tiba. Belum selesai aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke tas, Sakura dengan kilatnya memasukkan buku-bukunya dan segera pamit pulang ke Hinata.

"Teme! Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku mau belajar bersama Hinata-_chan_ untuk ulangan besok,"

"Hn," ucapku sambil sedikit heran karena tak biasanya seorang Naruto Uzumaki belajar.

"Kalau begitu, sampai besok Teme! Ayo kita belajar, Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Naruto.

"_Hai_!" ucap Hinata dengan senyumannya.

Meskipun aku sedikit heran tapi ya sudahlah. Ah, hari ini aku pulang sendiri ya? Baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa membeli sesuatu dahulu untuk nanti saat aku belajar.

Drrt— Drrt— Drrt—

Tunggu, ada SMS.

.

From: Okaa-san

_Today, 16:27 PM_

Sasuke, katanya nii-chanmu akan pulang hari ini. Bisakah kau membeli bahan-bahan untuk menyambutnya? Kalau kau mau, okaa-san akan mengirimu daftar-daftarnya.

.

Karena aku juga sedang senggang, aku rasa aku turuti saja kemauan _Okaa_-_san_. Kemudian aku membalas _e_-_mail_ nya dan tak lama kemudian aku pun dikirimi _e_-_mail_ yang berisikan daftar belanjaan. Tak lama kemudian, aku segera berjalan ke _Supermarket_.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, _Okaa_-_san_ langsung memasak dengan bahan-bahan yang kubeli. Namun ternyata, _Okaa_-_san_ melupakan sesuatu dan menyuruhku lagi untuk membelinya. Tak lama kemudian, aku langsung bergegas menuju _Supermarket_ terdekat. Namun ditengah jalan menuju _Supermarket_, aku melihat seseorang sedang merenung sendirian di taman itu. Saat kulihat lagi, ternyata dia menggunakan seragam dari sekolah yang sama denganku dan juga... Rambut bewarna _pink_!Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berjalan kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"O-oh, hai, Uchiha-_kun_. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Sakura yang sepertinya memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau... menangis?" tanyaku yang sedikit khawatir.

"E-eh? A-ah, aku hanya kelilipan, hahaha," jawabnya dengan tawa garingnya.

Karena didalam hatiku yang tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa tidak tega terhadapnya, aku langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan langsung memberikannya kepadanya.

"Ini. Pakai itu untuk mengelapnya," ucapku sambil memberikan sapu tanganku.

"E-eh? _Arigatou_, Uchiha-_kun_," ucap Sakura yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menggambilnya. Kemudian, dengan sapu tanganku, ia langsung mengelap wajahnya.

"Uchiha-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

"Bisa temani aku sebentar?"

"Hn,"

"_Yokatta_," ucap Sakura sedikit senang.

"_Ne_, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin ke _Supermarket_ untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk _Okaa_-_san_,"

"Wah, begitukah? Pantas saja,"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu mau tahu kenapa dia masih lengkap menggunakan seragam malam-malam begini, tapi—

"Kau pasti heran, kenapa aku masih menggunakan seragam malam-malam begini. Ya kan, Uchiha-_kun_?"

—sepertinya ia sendiri yang akan memberitahukan kepadaku. Kemudian aku langsung menjawabnya, "Hn."

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucapnya dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi aku bilang kalau aku ada urusan, bukan? Tadi itu sebenarnya aku janjian dengan pacarku," ucapnya lagi.

—eh? Pa-pacar?

"Tapi ternyata, disaat aku mau menyapanya, dia sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Disaat itu aku sabar, dan menunggu wanita itu pergi. Ternyata di luar dugaanku, wanita itu pergi lebih cepat dari pada yang kuperkirakan. Aku pun langsung menemui pacarku. Disaat aku baru mau minta maaf karena aku terlambat datang, pacarku langsung bilang kalau ia ingin putus denganku. Disaat aku tanyakan alasannya, dia tak mau lagi denganku karena aku dan dia beda sekolah, dan di sekolahnya juga ada yang dia sukai. Kebetulan orang yang disukainya itu baru saja menembaknya tadi, jadi dia ingin berpacaran dengannya. Kemudian aku setuju dan langsung berjalan menjauhinya. Ketika aku menghadap kebelakang, mantan pacarku langsung menemui wanita itu. Aku yang sedih langsung memalingkan wajahku dan berjalan dengan hati yang sedih," jelas Sakura.

"Tahu-tahu aku... sudah berada di Taman ini. Hiks... Huwaaa..." ucap Sakura yang mulai menangis.

Karena aku tidak tega, aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Uchiha... –_kun_?"

"Menangislah sepuas mungkin—"

"—Sakura," lanjutku.

Sakura pun kembali menangis dipelukanku. Tak lama kemudian dia selesai menangis dan dari wajahnya dia terlihat sedikit lega.

"_Etto_... Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou_,"

"Hn,"

"Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku,"

Eh?

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok," lanjut Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Lalu... Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke'?"

—ha?

"Kan kau memanggilku 'Sakura', maka aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Sasuke',"

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok, hehe..." ucapnya lagi.

"Terserah,"

"Benarkah? _Yatta!" _ucapnya girang_._ Aku pun berasa sedikit tenang melihat kegirangannya itu.

"_Ne_, tadi kamu bilang kamu mau ke _S__upermarket_, kan? Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku,"

"Aku antar— "

"Eh?"

"—sampai halte,"

"_A_-_arigatou_," ucapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Aku pun yang melihat hal itu merasa wajahku sedikit terbakar. Aku cukup yakin wajahku sekarang sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke-kun kau kenapa?"

"_Iie_, _nandemonai_,"

Kemudian aku mengantarnya sampai halte dan aku pun bergegas menuju _S__upermarket_.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, Naruto menagih janji untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Dia pun langsung menyeret kami (aku, Sakura, dan Hinata) ke _mall_.

"Hinata-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_ ayo kita ke situ!"

Pada akhirnya dia malah asyik dengan pacarnya dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sakura.

"Pada akhirnya dia malah asyik sendiri," dengus Sakura

"Hn,"

Tak lama setelah kami berjalan untuk menyusul Naruto, tiba-tiba Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan aku pun bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn?" tanyaku.

"Yo, Sakura! Wah, baru saja putus dariku kau sudah punya pacar baru saja,"

Tanpa menghiraukan omonganku dan orang itu—mantannya—, Sakura tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Namun... Tiba-tiba Sakura mengeratkan tangannya ke bajuku.

"Sakura...?"

"Wah Sakura, kau jahat sekali, padahal kita putus belum ada satu tahun lho..."

"Sakura, kau tak apa—"

"_Konnichiwa_, Sasori-_senpai_, apa kabar?" ucap Sakura—dengan senyum kecut—yang masih mengeratkan tangannya dibajuku.

"Wah, kabarku baik kok, baik! Wah, ini pacar barumu, Sakura? Kau ini memang suka yang tam—"

"Permisi _senpai_, kelihatannya Sakura tidak enak badan, jadi sebaiknya kami pulang," ucapku tegas.

"Sasuke... –_kun_?"

Aku pun langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan melanjutkan berjalan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

Seketika aku sadar kalau aku hanya berjalan tanpa memikirkan arah tujuan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Naruto dan Hinata-_chan_ ada di _cafe_ itu lho,"

Aku pun tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau—"

"Ya?"

"—tidak marah?" tanyaku serius.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ayo kita susul Naruto," ajakku.

"Umm!" ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian kami berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju _cafe_ tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura pun mengeratkan tangannya kebajuku, "Sasuke-_kun_, _arigatou_."

Aku pun hanya bisa melihat kebelakang untuk melihat wajahnya yang ternyata sekarang sedang tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku.

.

.

.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap temanku yang berambut merah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit mistik bagiku.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Lee.

"Ada berita yang... yah, mungkin tak penting bagi kalian tapi ini berita yang SANGAT penting bagiku,"

"Langsung _to the point_nya saja, Karin. Waktu istirahat kita sebentar lagi habis," ucap Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat terganggu.

"Oke, kalau begitu! Sasuke Uchiha-_sama_! Saya melihat anda bermesraan dengan dia, Haruno!" ucap Karin tegas.

"Kemarin, setelah Haruno diputus oleh pacarnya, anda langsung menembaknya kan? Anda SUKA pada dirinya kan?" tanya Karin.

Ah, ternyata begitu. Alasan mengapa aku selalu ingin bersamanya, alasan aku tak tega melihatnya menangis pada saat itu, alasan aku tak ingin mantannya itu menyakitinya lagi... karena aku suka padanya. Aku suka melihat senyumannya dan juga kebaikannya. Aku... suka semua tentangnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apakah itu benar?" tanya Ino sedikit _shock_.

"Teme, kita kan sahabat! Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukanku sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Tapi Karin, bukankah tidak apa-apa kalau Uchiha menyukai Haruno?" tanya Kiba.

"Be-betul juga sih..." ucap Karin tak berkutik.

"Tapi bukannya tahun ini sesama anggota OSIS tidak boleh pacaran, kan?" ucap Karin lagi.

"Benar juga ya... " ucap Kiba.

"Dengan ini—"

"Hentikan!" potong Sakura.

"Sakura?" ucapku sedikit heran saat ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ada apa nona Haruno? Kau keberatan dengan ucapanku?" tanya Karin sinis.

"Karin, tentang peraturan sesama anak OSIS tidak boleh pacaran, hal tersebut memang tadinya akan dijadikan peraturan, namun disaat akan disahkan, 75% anggota tidak setuju dengan hal itu, jadi peraturan itu tidak berlaku," ucap Sakura.

"Ck," ucap Karin sebal.

"Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke-_kun_ suka padaku? Manusia punya berhak untuk menyukai manusia yang lain. Memangnya dia tidak boleh kalau dia menyukaiku? Kenapa kau malah jadi mengatur hidupnya? Apa kau ibunya, Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau—"

Teng— teng— teng— teng—

"Awas kau Haruno," ucap Karin. Kemudian ia pun langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Saku—"

"Ayo duduk semuanya! Pelajaran kita mulai!"

Namun setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepadaku. Bahkan ia meminta kepada Ino untuk bertukar bangku untuk sementara.

"Eeeh? Tukeran bangku?" tanya Ino sedikit heran.

"Iya, Ino. Kamu mau ga?"

"Haduh Sakura, siapa yang ga mau duduk sama Sasuke-sama? Udah pasti aku mau dooong!" jawab Ino bahagia.

Dari awal aku memang memperkirakan kalau Ino akan setuju dengan hal itu. Sekarang, tanpa dia duduk disisiku meskipun dia sekarang duduk dibelakangku, aku merasa sedikit... hampa. Ya, hampa. Yang biasanya dia menyapaku disaat dia baru datang di sekolah, sekarang dia sangat dingin kepadaku.

"_Ne_ Teme, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura sejak itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya begitulah," jawabku datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti itulah, aku rasa gampang terlihat,"

"Jangan bilang, sejak saat itu kalian tidak pernah saling sapa lagi?"

"Hn,"

"ASTAGA!" ucap Naruto terkejut. Kemudian aku menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kau serius, Teme?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Kemudian aku diam.

"Hey Teme, jawab!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe,"

"Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kuperbuat? Memang aku tak sanggup melihatnya menjauhiku, tapi aku juga tak sanggup menyapanya karena aku merasa bersalah!" ucapku memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau harus merasa bersalah? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena semenjak si rambut merah itu mengatakan bahwa aku suka kepadanya, dia mulai mendapatkan perlakuan buruk!"

"Argh, itu bukan perlakuan yang buruk! Kalau begitu, ku tunggu kau di taman yang biasa kita main pas kita masih kecil, jam 7 malam! Katakanlah segalanya agar masalah selesai!" ucap Naruto mulai berdiri dan meninggalkanku. Kemudian aku kembali diam dan mengatur emosiku. Aku juga masih sedikit bingung, mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengajakku ke taman itu—taman yang mempertemukanku dengan Sakura disaat ia patah hati.

.

.

.

Taman, jam 7 malam. Ketika aku baru masuk ke gerbang taman, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk disalah satu ayunan. Aku pun tidak asing lagi dengannya. Warna _pink_ yang menghiasi rambutnya itu membuatku langsung mengenalnya.

"Sasuke...-_kun_?" ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa kuketahui dari gerakan bibirnya. Namun setelah itu, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Aku pun langsung berjalan kearahnya. Tak peduli nanti ia akan menjauhiku.

"Sakura," panggilku. Ia masih diam, tidak meresponku.

"Sakura," panggilku. Ia masih tidak meresponku.

"Sakura—"

"—_dui_ _bui_ _qi_," ucapku saat aku sudah ada didepannya.

Ia pun langsung menengok kearahku, "...eh?"

"Aku minta maaf. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu malu karena si rambut merah itu mengatakan perasaanku didepan semuanya," ucapku.

"Tapi yang ia katakan benar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, aku tak tega melihatmu menangis pada saat itu karena mantanmu itu dan hatiku tentram saat melihat senyumanmu. Memang aku baru menyadari perasaan itu dari si rambut merah, yang penting adalah—"

"—aku menyukaimu, Sakura," ucapku. Aku tak peduli dia mau memukulku sampai mati, tapi yang jelas aku sudah menyatakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"_Sheng qi? Wei shen me sheng qi? Wo mei you dui ni sheng qi o_," ucapnya. Aku pun yang tak mengerti langsung menunjukkan raut wajah tak mengerti.

"Marah? Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah kepadamu," ucapnya mengartikan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Aku pun merasa sedikit senang dengan hal itu.

"Memang pada awalnya aku marah kepadamu, namun disaat Ino dan Hinata menanyakan hubunganku denganmu setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi sadar, harusnya aku tidak marah kepadamu hanya hal sepele seperti itu. Lalu aku juga menjadi sadar sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Aku yang penasaran pun langsung bertanya, "Apa?"

Sakura pun langsung berdiri dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku suka padamu," ucapnya dengan senyuman. Aku pun langsung memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku langsung.

"Umm!" ucapnya mengangguk mantap.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan segera menciumya dengan lembut. Namun tiba-tiba—

BRUK!

"_Itte_! Ino, badanmu itu berat tahu! Jadi menjauhlah dari situ!" ucap seseorang yang sedang protes kepada orang yang ada diatasnya, Naruto.

"Hei kepala durian! Kepalamu tahu yang mengganggu!" protes Ino.

"Naruto-_kun_, Ino-_san_, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Enak saja kau—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?" tanya Sakura sinis.

"A-ah halo Sakura! Itu tadi ada serangga yang lucu banget, pas aku mau ambil, Naruto menghalangiku," jawab Ino gugup.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali lho, Ino. Diatas tubuhmu sudah ada belalang," ucap Sakura.

"Benar—APA? SERIUS? ASTAGA, TIDAAAAK!" ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba histeris.

"Bi-biarkan aku yang mengambilnya, Ino-san!" ucap Hinata.

"Wah, besar sekali lho, Ino. Hahahaha!" ucap Naruto tertawa.

"TIDAAAAK!" ucap Ino yang masih histeris.

"Ahahahaha!" ucap Sakura tertawa dengan heboh.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi," ucapku.

"Ehehehe..."

Dan pada akhirnya, aku pun menggenggam erat tangannya sambil menonton Ino yang histeris dengan Naruto yang tertawa dengan hebohnya.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Hai semuanya! Lama tak bertemu :)

Sudah lama sekali saya tak menulis fanfic hanya karena tugas-tugas nista. Sedih sekali rasanya..

Nah, terima kasih buat semuanya yang telah membacanya. Dan buat seseorang, maaf kalau fanficnya sedikit mengecewakan. Saya sudah frustasi gegara bingung permasalahannya harus dibuat seperti apa. -;

Sekali lagi, sankyu! :3


End file.
